


Action figure theatre: Scenes from the Gotham pilot

by DieAstra



Series: Gotham action figure comics [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: A few scenes from the Gotham pilot, recreated with action figures





	Action figure theatre: Scenes from the Gotham pilot

Selina feeding some street cats:

[](https://postimg.org/image/c5dp0g6z9/)

Jim Gordon defending himself in a fight with the help of some trash can lids. The lids of the ones in the display cannot be taken off, he uses one I bought from Wresting figures here:

[](https://postimg.org/image/7i7myojmd/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/t1y6f4p5h/)

Jim being supposed to shoot the Penguin at the docks - will he or will he not?

[](https://postimg.org/image/ab0uipjyt/)

Another scene from the "Gotham" pilot: First Jim gets caught by the bad guys, then Harvey too. No need to worry for them as this is the pilot, otherwise that would be a very short series LOL I love heroes who do sarcastic comments in time of peril. "Thanks for trying to help." - "Wish I hadn't." Cracks me up every time ;)

I hung them up in my kitchen today *evil laugh*

[](https://postimg.org/image/et35at00l/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/ex1k4suvp/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/og6nkit05/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/vuvzcwevp/)

(this last guy is borrowed from "Stargate: Atlantis", I needed a mean looking muscly guy with a mask. The apron was added by me, I bought it for Alfred from a Wrestling figure)


End file.
